


C’Est Bientot La Fin

by 42unfound



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Character Death, Character Study, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42unfound/pseuds/42unfound
Summary: 现代au
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 2





	C’Est Bientot La Fin

追究事情到底如何发生，或者说探究沃尔夫冈.阿玛德伊斯.莫扎特如何死去将是属于世人的、永远的命题。是什么夺取了神才的生命？酒精、低血糖或是食物中毒（这可是二十一世纪啊！亲爱的大师！”他曾在病榻上向萨列里抱怨，“没有人会在二十一世纪死于这个，尤其是我呀。死在舞台上，在台下的赞美咒骂中，或是美丽的脱衣舞女小姐怀里！”他试图表现得精神些，深陷的眼圈暴露了他），街巷中最深的角落和娱乐版最显眼的位置传着另一种猜测，当事人无力也不愿辩解。于萨列里，事情没有那么复杂：他的同居人、爱人、他的星星，永远的离开了他的生命，光辉留下的阴影则将绕在他的脖颈，比致命的程度松弛，把焦灼感安放在肺部。

当半年过去，萨列里终于再度踏进他们的房子。他不再称之为家（避风港、休息之所、安全之地，诸如此类），莫扎特的缺席似乎改变了许多，却似乎在意料之中。他在那个吵闹却又充满生机的大男孩到来之前就住在这里，如今似乎一切又回到了最初的模样，有序而安静，他们朝夕相处的两年也许真的是场不错的梦，充满了争吵、和谐、音乐和半上午时branch的气息，然后就像乐曲的收场，不论是古典乐还是莫扎特沉迷的摇滚，合唱、定音鼓或是黑嗓收起，然后曲终人散，只剩下舞台上的萨列里一人，木讷无措的不知道是否应该给这场自己亲身演绎的讽刺喜鼓掌。他对自己在过去的一段时间所表现出的平和感到不安，似乎正是因为对梦的怀疑，醒时才如此冷静，萨列里对自己的适应能力感到恐惧：常人都会哭泣，而萨列里的哭泣会戛然而止，瞬间与过去割裂，曾经的那个盲目自负的“完美”乐团指挥站在身后，漠视缪斯赐福过的乐曲。

他不在乎迎面的灰尘，处理它是属于“人生还要继续”的部分，只是他暂时不确定自己有没有“从这操蛋的过去中走出来”。哦，莫扎特曾经指的是他自己。（“我得从这操蛋的过去里走出去，人生还很长，我可不能安于病房里的这几个漂亮护士姐姐~”那个小混蛋还笑了——萨列里不愿搜索词库来形容的那种笑，他还举起手发誓出去了要少喝酒。萨列里那时点了头，然后出门给自己点了支烟，思考小混蛋的康复庆典该准备什么饮料。半小时后他和那个莫扎特夸过的护士一起在心率仪的长鸣中冲进病房，扫开大男孩身上刚写完的乐谱去握那双开始夺取他体温的手。）南奈尔拿走了弟弟在病榻上作的最后一首曲子，“其他的应该属于你。”她如是说，并抹去了脸上的眼泪，命运究竟对她才是最不公的。

萨列里走进梦破碎的框架，开始把和莫扎特有关的一切装进收容箱，无关顺序，无关平衡，无关空间利用。他还有时间，他有的是时间。莫扎特的乐谱，几乎占领了所有可以置物的平面，字迹工整却折角，或是沾上了各式液体——菜汤、饮料、浇花的水、不可名的白色液体（几个月前他们还曾在这里疯狂地做爱，灵肉合一时畅想未来）；莫扎特的眼线笔，他在住院的那段时间曾要求萨列里冒雨给他送到医院，最后用于作为演示憔悴的理由；莫扎特的演出服，他从不与常服做区分，都有着亮片，发光条，烟酒气息，他有时会直接仍在衣柜里——和萨列里公用的衣柜里（萨列里的一般保持整洁，莫扎特的则随心情）；莫扎特的电子闹钟，散布在房子的各处，他需要酒精帮助他“保持灵感”，也需要确保不会错过演出的时间，房间的一角还有一只快递箱，萨列里一次给他买了六个，如今又被摆回了送来时的模样……

他持续收拾了几个小时，提醒时间变化的是透过厚重法兰绒窗帘缝隙投在地上的光段和逐渐开始阵痛的胃。他十四个小时没有进食，在这之前六个月没有吃过胃药，除去去年冬季处理葬礼时忙乱的时间，他没有因乐团以外的原因打破作息规律，流言因此指责，疏远些的因此安心，亲近的因此为他提心吊胆。他也想不通为何要在今天走进这间公寓，也许他真的想要继续了，在神才光辉下崇拜并扭曲的萨列里指责他，更久之前的那个露出欣慰又挑衅的笑容，每个夜晚都害怕梦醒的萨列里则冷漠而悲伤。他不是其中的任意一个，只是具装着关乎莫扎特回忆的行尸走肉，享受着自我割裂带来的短暂安宁。

打断回忆的是顺着食道反到口中的酸水，萨列里拉开冰箱才想起，自莫扎特住院起，他们就没有再用过这里的厨房，冷藏区只有一盒过期的未开封的牛奶——它在八个月前是新鲜的。冷冻区不至于空空如也，最醒目的是两罐可乐，他曾向那个充满好奇心的神才指出，这样的行为是危险和无意义的，放冰块可以达到的效果没有必要尝试，却被果断拒绝了，“我得确认一下它是不是真的危险呀！”莫扎特的眼中有着星光和萨列里无法拒绝的力量。萨列里有拿出一个纸箱，收拾冰箱里过期的食材，也装上了那两罐已经冻变形的可乐。他对此不感兴趣，也不再在乎了。冰把他的手冻得通红，他并不在意。

“这很好。”

萨列里向门廊走去，这是他平日回家的时间，这次却要在此时离开了。当他抱着那个有些开始被水洇透的纸箱，影子正好投在门上时，留在客厅的闹钟一起响了，放的是莫扎特自己改编的生日歌：“大师~生日快乐~生日快乐~安东尼~”

“嘭”

变形的罐子终究炸开了。

**Author's Note:**

> 当初18年miflo的无料，谁能想到这玩意当初是给萨老师的生日贺礼呢


End file.
